The New Year's Kiss
by luv2write0205
Summary: The FBI is stationed in New York City for New Year's to secure the area. When the crystal ball drops, Hotch and Emily keep tradition and kiss in front of the cameras. Will it lead to more?


**The New Year's Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CM but if I did, Hotch and Prentiss would have made babies by now. LOL!

**Summary: **The FBI is stationed in New York City for New Year's to secure the area. When the crystal ball drops, Hotch and Emily keep tradition and kiss in front of the cameras.

**Timeline:** Present Day

**A/N: ** Happy New Year to all and I hope everyone enjoys this story. Thanks for reading!

"We have to be in New York City for New Year's?" JJ sighed as she exchanged glances with the rest of her teammates who surrounded her in the conference room at the BAU.

"It's not that I don't like New Year's because I do, but it is just so busy and crazy with people all over the place, running around like a bunch of psychos hosting a gigantic party" Emily said.

"My favorite part is the gigantic, pure crystal ball that drops down every year in the heart of the city" Garcia gushed excitedly.

"Statistically, pure crystals are worth more than most houses in the southern part of the United States, each pricing to a million each with- "

"Reid" Hotch said sternly as Reid stopped talking out of his head. That was no surprise to the rest of the team because Reid did that very often.

"What exactly are we going to do in NYC?" Rossi asked curiously.

"We are going to secure the area as well as make sure everyone is well protected and starts the year with fun instead of regret" Hotch replied.

When the rest of the team started talking about the exciting plans for the New Year, Hotch peeked a glance at Emily. He still couldn't get used to the idea that he was in love with Prentiss.

He knew he should tell Emily, but he didn't know if she felt the same way that he did. The team would find it impossible that the stoic unit chief, who was nothing but serious, was in love with his subordinate.

"Okay everyone, Wheels up in ten" Hotch announced as the team picked up their go-bags and headed out of the FBI building in Quantico to board the plane taking them to New York, the party city.

As soon as the team arrived, they headed directly in NYC where they were assigned their partners for the assignment.

Performance after performance of music sensation took the stage as the crowd awaited the dropping of the crystal ball so that the New Year would officially be there.

"This place is like a mad house" Emily said to Hotch as he nodded in approval. The only job that the two agents had to do so far was to stop two men who kept trying to jump onstage.

The next few hours passed by like the wind and suddenly the crowd of thousands was cheering like crazy and the countdown began.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone began ringing bells, blowing fireworks and screaming, laughing and kissing. The crowd as well rest of the FBI and police force cheered and hugged as a welcome to 2012.

Hotch and Emily weren't really sure what to do since they were always so serious with each other. They were distant friends but had the relationship of a boss and a subordinate.

Suddenly, Hotch knew exactly what to do to make his feelings for Prentiss visible. It was all clear to him now.

Hotch took a deep breath as he leaned forward and captured Emily's lips in his. Emily almost had a heart attack as Hotch cupped her face and kissed her like she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Soon, both brunettes were in a heated make out right in front of the cameras for the world to see as Hotch licked Emily's lips while she moaned lightly.

They stayed like that for a minute until breathing became an issue. At that, Hotch finally released Prentiss. The look on her face was priceless as it contained amazement and complete shock as well.

"Awww" a female news reporter gushed excitedly. "That is so sweet".

Neither agent would make eye contact with the other. Emily pretended to be interested in her hands while Hotch muttered something about taking a bathroom break.

Emily was amazed that her serious unit chief could kiss like that while Hotch couldn't believe how good of a kisser Prentiss really was.

After the big New Year celebration, the team boarded their private jet. Emily walked to the back of the jet to get a cup of coffee. While she was doing this, Hotch came up behind her.

Emily turned around suddenly and almost dropped the coffee upon seeing Hotch that close to her. "Oh my god Hotch you scared me to death." Emily said as she placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry Prentiss. Can we uh talk?"

"Um… sure Hotch. Where should we talk?" Prentiss asked nervously.

She was surprised when Hotch guided her into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She was even more surprised when she felt his lips on hers, kissing her a second time.

Emily moaned loudly as Hotch slid his tongue into her mouth as he allowed it to tangle with hers. They were connecting on a level that a boss and subordinate shouldn't be.

Hotch reached for her suit jacket and threw it to the ground and then pulled off her top, revealing a bra clad breast. He kissed her neck, pushing her against the wall of the bathroom.

She then reached for her boss' suit jacket, yanking it off and then ripped open his work shirt as buttons flew everywhere. Emily kissed down his chest as he reached for her pants and pulled them down as well.

Suddenly, Hotch stopped as he looked into Emily's eyes. She knew exactly what he meant though.

"I am on the pill" she said, revealing that she was indeed on birth control.

Soon, they were both naked, clothes strewn around the bathroom, as both agents thrust deep into each other and screamed each other's name.

What they didn't know was that the team was outside the door listening to them have sex.

"We really shouldn't be listening in on sexual relations between Hotch and Em" Reid said nervously as he heard Emily moan again.

"Come on Reid" Morgan said in an amused tone. "Stop being a deadhead and let them have fun. Those two are so serious that it's about time they go at each other".

Emily collapsed against Hotch, both were breathing heavy as their lips met in one last, really long, slow kiss. When they broke apart, Emily was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"Wow Hotch! That was amazing!" Emily cried as he kissed her head.

"Not as amazing as you are, Emily" Hotch replied. "I love you"

"I love you too" Emily said as she closed her eyes.

"The others are probably wondering where we are though" Emily said as both agents began to get dressed.

They walked out of the bathroom and saw the team still preoccupied. Emily smirked at Hotch as they sat down.

"Hey guys. We didn't even know you two were missing" Rossi said as he glanced up at the two agents.

"Yeah, nice seeing ya" Morgan remarked.

At that, both Hotch and Emily realized two things: that it wasn't new year's until it was celebrated in New York and that what they had just done could be their own dirty, little secret.

**The End:** I hope you all enjoyed that! It was different for me, but I enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year and please review. I love hearing from you all.


End file.
